


Day Eleven - An Under-Appreciated Character

by Fafsernir



Series: Torchwood Fest [18]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir/pseuds/Fafsernir
Summary: Written for Torchwood Fest, Day Eleven: "An under-appreciated character"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks ceywoozle for the idea! (I wanted to write Rhys, then Rhiannon, but didn't have any idea, so she helped me with this!)

Johnny ruffled his son's hair while he was yelling through the house that he was going out. Nobody answered, and David shrugged to show he didn't know where the two girls were, so he just left. The day at work had been mostly boring and he needed to think about something else. Well, all of this was an excuse to go to the bar with his friends, but it felt like a good one. That, and it was a rugby game night, which meant drinks and buddies.

As he made his way to his local, Danny and Tom joined him. Alun and Dewey were already waiting for them inside, and the three friends didn't lose any time to join them.

The game was rather disappointing – meaning that Wales lost – but they defended their team until the very end and at least said that they gave a good game. Maybe they insinuated that England had cheated, as well...

The evening didn't stop there nevertheless and the little group of friends – plus one, a very proud and loud Welsh supporter that had joined them – kept drinking and talking. Johnny was having fun, not thinking about his everyday life but having a good moment with his friends, certainly not thinking about his brother-in-law. Which of course had nothing to do with his evening, but they were talking about gays or bis and Johnny hadn't been paying much attention, but then Alun said something along the lines of “they should keep their disease for themselves” while speaking about the fact of being gay, and Johnny tensed.

He was the first teasing someone if they weren't heterosexual, and he had laughed when Rhiannon – his wife – had told him about Ianto – his brother-in-law – being gay. Well, she had said that he maybe was seeing a man, but it had quickly been turned into him being gay, even if he probably wasn't gay. Anyway, Johnny had teased him – indirectly as he hadn't seen Ianto in ages – and joked about it. And if it hadn't bothered him the very least that Ianto was seeing a man, it didn't bother him to joke about it either. So he was himself surprised when he put his glass a bit too abruptly and cleared his throat.

“You shouldn't say this,” he heard himself say, and would have liked to slap himself just to shut up. Was he really going to defend homosexuals? Everything was possible, after all.

“What?” Danny laughed. “Something to tell us?”

“Well, we all know someone like this.”

“What's your point?” Alun asked as Johnny was inwardly wondering the same thing.

“I'm just saying there's no need to insult anyone. For all we know someone in the bar could be gay and hear you.”

“In this bar? They've all dragged their gay arses to a disgusting gay club. There are only real people here,” Alun laughed. Tom shook his head disapprovingly but Danny nodded.

“Don't say this. They're like you and me, human beings that drink and watch TV and build a life...”

“Are you saying I'm a fag?!”

“I didn't say this at all. But they deserve...”

“They deserve to die!” Alun exclaimed and everyone stared at him. Danny moved back a bit, to show he was not taking Alun's side any more. and Johnny got up instantly.

“What did you say?”

Alun stared at him then decided to let go. “Nothing,” he grumbled.

“I'm leaving,” Johnny said, grabbing his coat from the chair.

He ignored the others' protestations and walked out of the bar, going home. He was pissed off, at Alun and himself, and disappointed in Alun. He had never been his closest friend, but he had just lost every ounce of affection he had ever felt towards him. He hadn't meant to defend the homosexual cause like this, but had realised that he didn't like people talking about them that harshly. Or maybe it was because someone in his – Rhiannon's – family was one of them and he didn't want anyone to insult Rhiannon. Because even if he wouldn't build Ianto a temple, he still was family, and Johnny had realised he didn't mind him being gay – or just seeing another man. As long as Rhiannon was happy, he was okay with whatever the man wanted to be.

 


End file.
